All Things Dark and Fearful
by Iridescent Snowflake
Summary: Fear was the only thing he knew, and the only thing he enjoyed.
1. Eclipsed

It all happened so fast.

"Let me out, please! I'm scared… Daddy!"

One moment, I was transfixed by my daughter's pleading voice calling for help and lifting the latch and the next, I was engulfed in chaos and blackness. I couldn't even register what was happening, other than knowing that I had made a mistake.

A terrible, unforgivable, fatal mistake. I had led the Fearlings into discovering my own weakness; I had freed them from their prison where they should belong for eternity; I had led them to my own complete and utter destruction. I could no longer hear her voice; it was replaced by sounds I couldn't identify, sounds of pure evil.

From far away, I could hear a voice shouting, "General Pitchiner's in trouble! Come quick!" I guessed that the racket made by the Fearling bursting out of the prison alerted them that something was wrong. Help was coming. But the Fearlings' victory was even closer.

I screamed in agony, feeling everything inside me get drained – my thoughts, memories, and energy. As I fell to the ground, the silver locket I had held so tightly a few seconds ago escaped from my clutch and dropped, the front side facing me. As I laid on my side while the Fearlings entered my soul one by one, I spent the last few seconds I had left as a mortal staring at the photo inside, at my daughter's smiling, glowing face. My one and only precious daughter.

I will never be able to see her again.

**A/N: **

**Some drabbles that had actually happened before and during the movie written entirely from Pitch's point of view? Why not?**

**This. Is. Freaking. Short. But most prologues are like that, aren't they? **

**Next chapter is coming up in a few hours. Can you stand the suspense for that long? X) Thanks for reading!**

**P.S.: I just need a confirmation. Is Pitch's daughter named Katherine?**


	2. Born in the Shadows

Chapter 2

I peeled my eyes open. In the instant before I did, something flashed through my mind, but vanished when my eyelids unfolded. I squeezed them shut again, desperately trying to remember what was it that crossed my thoughts, what was it that filled my soul with joy, happiness and warmth, all in one second. But no matter how hard I tried, it was long gone from my mind and couldn't be brought back.

Nor could I remember who or where I was. It was dark, so dark, I couldn't even make out the outlines of any object or different shades of color. I was surrounded by a uniform pitch black. There were no sounds in the space. No voices, no noises of water or air flowing. The only thing I heard was my own breathing, the inhales and exhales echoing in the cavernous space. It was also incredibly cold. It wasn't the same as the frostiness of the winter – icy, freezing, the air slightly wet. In here, I couldn't feel the cold physically, yet I could sense it, a haunting chill that comes from the inside.

Strangely, I liked it – the murk, the silence, and the cold. It was sinister, it gave people chills, it fills them with nothing but pure fear. But I was far from afraid. I felt strong in this dark environment, powerful even. The short-lived happiness I felt a while ago was nothing compared to this. It was long forgotten since the moment I felt the powerful blackness seep into me.

Somewhere, I could hear a scream of a child. It was faint and far away, but it was like glorious music to my ears. Like a honeybee drawn to a flower, I followed the source of the scream in a trance-like state.

Soon, I found a young child no older than seven curled up inside a dark cave all alone. His face was wearing an expression of pure, exposed fear. He turned to run, but somehow I managed to sink into the shadows and reappear in front of him suddenly, blocking his only exit. He staggered back, obviously shocked out of his wits. I was transfixed when I heard his ragged, noisy breathing coming out from his gaping mouth. How he trembled! How his palms sweated! And his eyes. His enormous, scared eyes was what pleased me most of all. I closed my own eyes and savoured the moment. This mortal's fear gave me pleasure, and I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel more horror radiating from the vulnerable young one.

His scream increased by several decibels as I loomed over him, my body blocking out the few rays of light coming in from the entrance of the cave.

The darkness intensified, and I felt invincible.

I am the dark. The dark is who I am.

I am Pitch Black.

**A/N:**

**Whoa. Did I just write that? I had no idea that I had so much negativity stored in my brain. I am a very optimistic teen who usually hates any act of evil, minor or major. Hmm.**

**Anyway, thanks to those who read and reviewed the first chapter! And even more thanks for telling me that Pitch's daughter's named Seraphina. Whew, that was a close one. **

**Please review and have a nice day :) **


End file.
